


Le Roi

by Nefertiti1052 (Succubusphan)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Artist Dan Howell, F/F, Happy Ending, M/M, Phil is Louis XVI, Scandalous Court affairs, Some historical facts were alterated to fit the story but will hopefully be mentioned in the notes, Strangers to Lovers, Versailles AU, meaning this do not end like they did historically, no heterosexuality to be seen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succubusphan/pseuds/Nefertiti1052
Summary: Daniel James Howell looked at himself in the lavish mirror in front of him. The intricately embroidered flowers in his clothes were mesmerizing. He wished he could stay in his suite and paint them, but he had been invited to Chateau Versailles for the celebration to honour the second birthday of Princess Marie Thérèse.So far he had become popular among the french for his portraits of barely dressed women with mildly scandalous undertones. Lovers all across Paris had hired his services to immortalize the object of their desire for posterity, but Daniel wanted more.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 33
Kudos: 22
Collections: Phandom Fic Fests Holiday Exchange 2020





	1. August 1780

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allthephils](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allthephils/gifts).



Daniel James Howell looked at himself in the lavish mirror in front of him. The intricately embroidered flowers in his clothes were mesmerizing. He wished he could stay in his suite and paint them, to immortalize their beauty, but he had been invited to Chateau Versailles for the celebration to honour the second birthday of Princess Marie Thérèse. It was a singular opportunity to mingle with the people of the king’s court and potentially gain a sponsorship. So far he had become popular among the french for his portraits of barely dressed women with mildly scandalous undertones, emphasising their gentle beauty. Lovers all across Paris had hired his services to immortalize the object of their desire for posterity, but Daniel wanted more. He wanted to evolve with his art and a sponsorship would give him such liberties.

The sound of the horses outside his home announced the arrival of his carriage. One of his clients had offered to take him there since it was a long ride and he didn’t own a carriage or horses himself. How he was going to return home was a matter of luck, but luck had been on his side since he’d decided to leave his home land for a brighter future away from his family - from his obligations. It wouldn’t be hard to chat his way into someone’s carriage if the need arose. He shook his head and headed to the door, grabbing a small art piece he had created for the princess rooms if the King and Queen so wished it. 

Daniel got in the carriage and kissed the hand of madame d'Harcourt. The trip was amicable albeit a bit boring since it took five hours to get to the Château de Versailles through a muddy road deep into the woods. The afternoon was spent discussing the history of the place they were going to. According to madame, Louis XIII had received the lands from a noble family as a gift since he loved to go hunting there and it had all started with a small hunting lodge, and three generations after, it kept growing and growing to accommodate the necessities of the royal family and the court. 

Upon noticing his nervous state the closer they got to the destination, madame d'Harcourt asked him what was wrong and Daniel stumbled over his words to explain that he was unsure of the court manners. Thankfully, he received a lesson on the basics and madame assured him that she would stay close by to help, if needed. 

Daniel got out of the carriage with as much grace as he could muster and extended his hand to assist his companion, who readily took it with a gentle smile. “ _Mercie_ ,” she nodded at him, her posture changing completely. It was time to put on a show.

They entered the Palace and followed the rest of the guests into what madame informed him was the “Hall of Mirrors.” Daniel nodded and did his best to control his expression. The sheer amount of gold in every corner, the chandeliers, the exquisite decorations, and all the art pieces adorning the ceiling made his heart beat faster; he felt his soul ascend, maybe he was entering a special King of heaven on earth. 

The night was going splendidly. Daniel managed to converse with various people, mostly ladies, who were very interested in his art pieces. It seemed that compliments from satisfied noble ladies had been heard all around France. It was a hushed murmur of course, given the nature of his most popular works, but it was something nonetheless. 

“Excuse me, monsieur Howell?” Daniel heard someone say behind him as he saw the eyes of madame d'Harcourt go very wide before she bowed and took a step back. He turned around only to be met by the Queen herself, already extending her hand to be kissed, with a small smile upon her lips. He nodded, before bowing and placing what he hoped was a respectful kiss on her hand. “Oui, your majesty. It is an honour to finally meet you.”

Marie Antoinette’s smile widened and gestured to the lady standing not quite beside her - given the width of the queen’s dress. “This is my lady in waiting, mademoiselle Campan.”

“My lady,” Daniel said with a small bow. He looked between the two women unsure of how to continue without making a fool of himself.

“It’s wonderful to finally meet you, monsieur Howell,” mademoiselle Campan said with a smile that did very little to hide what was going through her mind.

“She’s quite a fan of your work and has spoken very highly of you and the way you depict the female form, so I _had_ to request you come and ask you to do a portrait of me. Would you be interested?”

Daniel blushed furiously, knowing that the Queen herself had seen or at least heard of how he tended to paint women in various states of undress and wished to be potentially immortalized in such conditions. Briefly gaping at her, he answered: “I would be honoured, your majesty.” 

The Queen smiled widely and looked at Mademoiselle Campan, who merely smirked at her. Daniel tried not to visibly frown but he could sense that he was missing something in the silent conversation of the ladies. 

A voice pulled Daniel from his musings. “Will you introduce me to your friend, my dear?” 

Daniel turned to his right and almost felt his knees go weak as his eyes met with the bluest eyes he had ever seen, even those of the queen. The King had an unprecedented beauty, his high cheekbones, strong jaw and arched eyebrows gave him an angelic aura. Of course the layers upon layers of lace and silks and the puffy wig made him stand out even more, but if Daniel’s calculations were correct, they were of similar height and built. 

“Of course. This is monsieur Howell, the artist I mentioned recently.”

Realizing he was staring, he bowed. “Your majesty.”

“Oh wonderful, wonderful. Will you be making a portrait of me for my bed chamber?” The king asked.

Daniel’s eyes widened. “I- I- her majesty the Queen has requested a portrait of herself, would you like one of you as well?”

“Of course! It would be easier if you just joined the court and moved here, wouldn’t you think so? I’m afraid the ladies have been talking and we would keep you quite occupied.”

“That’s - I’m honoured. I…”

“Philippe! You have scared the young man! He came to enjoy a party and you ask him to move in!” The Queen laughed.

The King laughed. “Perhaps you are right, my apologies monsieur Howell.” 

“No, please - there’s nothing to forgive. I apologize.” Daniel felt himself blushing. 

Philippe smiled. “Very well. Would you walk with me?”

“Of course, your majesty.”

King Philippe bowed to Marie Antoinette and mademoiselle Campan before turning on his heels and walking away; Daniel bowed to the ladies as well and followed him, his eyes lingering in awe at the various paintings and statues displayed in the two following rooms.

Once they were alone, Philippe slowed his pace, waiting for him to catch up. “My apologies, I really needed to find some peace and quiet.” 

Daniel was shocked that the royals knew his art, that they had dared speak to him, and above all, that they behaved like normal people. The night had not gone as expected. “Of course, I assume having so many people around all the time must be hard.”

“It is, but I do love Versailles. I can usually have some private time after I’m done with my state affairs and I walk through the gardens or read a book in my rooms. That’s why the Queen and I spend so much time and energy in decorating and making our rooms more suited to us than those who used them before us; it is our own little world away from everything and everyone.” 

Daniel nodded. “I think I understand.” 

“Wouldn’t you like to join the great artists who have created pieces for our home? Look around you, monsieur Howell, the kind of beauty you put into the world would fit right in.”

“I would gladly create for you, but may I ask, is it really necessary that I move into the Palace?”

“Well, I understand that you came from Paris, so unless you wish to travel ten hours a day and sleep in the carriage, it would be the most convenient. The amount and size of works we require would take you many months, possibly years to complete.”

“Years?” Daniel’s eyes felt near to falling out of his skull.

“They would be highly regarded and well paid, of course. We know that we are asking for quite a bit of work.”

“I’m afraid that I can’t even consider it as an option, the amount of money that is required to abide by Versailles etiquette… I could never afford to live here. The cost of the fabrics alone would be my ruin.”

The King stepped forward and held onto Daniel’s hands, his piercing eyes rooting him on the spot. “Monsieur Howell, I do not invite just anyone into my court. We know perfectly well what your situation is, but worry not about such small matters, only focus on what your heart desires, anything else will be taken care of.”

Daniel lost himself in the eyes of the king, but before he could say something he would regret, he took a deep breath and answered. “I - I will think about it… if that’s acceptable, mon Roi.”

Philippe smirked before squeezing Daniel’s hands lightly. “You amuse me, monsieur Howell. Not everyone has enough courage to keep the King waiting.” 

“I -”

Philippe raised his hand. “No, no. It’s perfectly fine. I will wait for your reply, which I hope will be satisfactory.” Philippe’s smirk widened and Daniel thought he saw the King of France staring at his lips as he licked his own but a second later Philippe let go of his hands and stepped back. “I trust that you can find your way back to the Hall of Mirrors by yourself, if you don’t mind, I would like to stay here for a while.”

“Of course. Thank you, Sire.” Daniel bowed before making his way back.

The rest of the night was spent dancing with madame d'Harcourt, eating and drinking copious amounts of champagne. By the time the sun was rising above the palace, Daniel and his friend were on their way back to her estate in Paris, deeply asleep in the carriage. 

\--

The following weeks had Daniel lost deep in thought as he painted the first sight he had caught of Versailles, its golden gates and beautiful gardens leading to the Palace itself. He had a one time opportunity to change his life, to reach new heights but it would depend on the will of the King and his generosity. Would it be worth it? Or would it cost him everything? 

He sighed and ran his brush on the leftover oil paints on his palette, gently mixing three colours into the perfect shade to add more highlights. It was not uncommon for Daniel to paint when he needed to make big decisions, it helped him clear his mind and relieve some of the tension.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of his favourite work, a portrait of a beautiful young girl who had once been important in his life. It was during the creation of that piece that Daniel decided to renounce his family and move to France with little to no warning. For such a radical decision with incredibly important consequences, once his mind had been made up, there was no turning back. He’d needed a change, to turn his life around and make it his own, and by god, he had done it. He didn’t regret it, not a single day. 

Perhaps it was time for another change.

\--

When Daniel had to pack his belongings and leave his house behind, it was madame d'Harcourt who provided transportation once again. The queen had suggested this and invited the madame to spend a few days at Versailles with her and her friends. 

Before they entered Versailles, madame d'Harcourt checked Daniel’s lace tie and straightened his robes. Satisfied with her work, she nodded. “You’ll fit right in. They’ll love you.”

“Thank you,” Daniel said. Madame d'Harcourt had been a good friend, his only friend in fact, since he’d arrived at Paris, despite her occasionally overbearing maternal instincts. 

\--

Daniel accompanied madame d'Harcourt to the Queen’s rooms and was invited in briefly so that Marie Antoinette and mademoiselle Campan could greet him and welcome him to Versailles. “We will give you a day’s rest to settle in, monsieur. Today I want to enjoy the afternoon with the ladies, but tomorrow we hope to start on my first portrait,” the Queen said with a smile. 

No less than twenty ladies were listening to their conversation and murmuring. Some discretely admiring him from behind their white lace fans.

“It will be an honour to capture your beauty and grace on canvas. I hope you deem my work worthy to be displayed.”

“I am confident that I will. Good day.”

Understanding that he was being dismissed, Daniel bowed. “Good day, your majesty.”

\--

The following day, his first important commission started. The piece would be quite big, to be hung in one of the main halls of Versailles. Marie Antoinette would be depicted sitting with the princess on her lap. Given that portraying a very rambunctious two year old would take time, Daniel suggested that Marie Térèse would be in the room, getting used to their dynamic while he painted her mother and the background. 

The princess enjoyed spending her afternoons with them, often sitting close to Daniel with her dolls and watching him paint. It was not unusual for the king to stop by every few days to check on the progress and occasionally stay a few minutes in between meetings. He gave Daniel quite a bit of his attention, which the Queen didn’t seem to care about except when he distracted Daniel. She would roll her eyes when he wasn’t looking and mention she was tired of holding the pose. The King would excuse himself shortly after and let them continue.

Once the entire portrait was finished and dry, it was time to add Marie Térèse. Daniel had told her all about what they were about to do and she had seen the process with her eyes so she didn’t complain at all. She sat all her dolls beside Daniel so they could watch her being painted and went to her mother’s lap. 

“You are so good, my darling. If you stay very still, maman will give you cake later for looking beautiful in the picture.”

“Ohh! Beautiful like maman?”

“Even more so, my love.”

Completing the last bit of the portrait took several weeks; Daniel's work often interrupted by pretty birds and wandering puppies. The time they could keep the child sitting was limited and they didn’t want to push her. After all, Marie Térèse would spend many hours of her life posing for paintings. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for Reading! If you like this fic please leave kudos and a comment! Validate my poor old soul.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [Succubusphan](http://Succubusphan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> In case you wish to reblog the fic: [Tumblr Link](https://succubusphan.tumblr.com/post/639124345032196096/le-roi-chapter-1-august-1780-summary-daniel)
> 
> My darling beta: [Thoughtathought](http://thoughtathought.tumblr.com/)


	2. December 1780

Daniel settled into court quite well, although he didn’t make friends. He knew the court was a place of intrigue and was terrified to aggravate the wrong person. The ladies were nice enough to him, but he noticed a tendency of wanting to find out more about his personal wealth and romantic life. It was apparent that some people were scouting husbands for their daughters. When they got too insistent, Daniel would pretend not to understand French, or feign ignorance of the subtexts of their statements.

He walked along the different gardens alone and found quiet spots to read his books or sketch a quick nature scene on most days, opting to stay away from the rest. 

Soon, the King summoned him to his set of rooms to start on his first and largest portrait. It would be almost as big as the Queen’s, although the colour palette would be much darker, focusing on blues and cool toned reds and golds rather than the pastels the Queen favoured. 

“I was thinking of a simple portrait of me wearing my favourite suit, looking out the window, as if I’m keeping watch over the country, guarding it.”

“This window?” Daniel asked, purposely choosing the one with better lighting, to which Philippe nodded. It was next to the King’s personal bookcase. “Would you like to keep the books in the background?”

“Absolutely, it would help people think I’m smart even though that’s not true,” Philippe laughed.

Daniel didn’t know if he should laugh, if he was  _ allowed _ to laugh, so he smiled awkwardly instead. “Perfect. Please stand here.”

The King’s smile faltered a bit, but he followed the instructions without complaint. 

Daniel set the canvas and his work station where it would remain for the following weeks, or so he hoped, since he had mentioned how incredibly important it was for his process. 

The day went by quite fast, Daniel focusing on his work, the King occasionally trying to make conversation. Daniel was not an expert in conversing or socializing, but he was about to learn the best way possible. 

In the following days, every time he continued his work, the King insisted on asking him things, or telling him stories about how weird he was as a child. The first time he had laughed out loud he froze in the spot, but he relaxed when Philippe said that it made him happy to make people laugh.

For the first time in his life, Daniel found that he didn’t mind chatting to another man. Philippe never made him feel out of place, or less than himself; he treated Daniel like a peer - like a friend. 

A close friendship grew between them. Their conversations changed from day to day, sharing more and more of their lives with each other. Their likes and dislikes, their failed friendships and finally, their failed relationships. 

It all started innocently enough. 

“Why did you decide to come to France, monsieur Howell?”

“I - “ Daniel’s smile faltered. 

“If you don’t feel comfortable telling me -” 

“No, it’s okay.” Daniel cleared his throat and went about painting as he told the story. “My father was very adamant that I should marry, so he gave me a ring to give to this very beautiful lady. Elizabeth, a girl I was familiar with. We frequented the same parties and had the occasional conversation, but not more than that.” He sighed. “So I offered to paint her, to get to know her better and see if we would be a good match, but in the end, I decided that I didn’t want to marry her, or any other lady, so I gave her the ring as a gift and wished her happiness. My father threatened to keep the family money from me and told me not to return until I had a wife.”

“So you fled to France and became incredibly successful. I assume he must be quite angry about that.”

“I wouldn’t know; we don’t correspond. Fled is a strong word. I decided to take control of my own life and keep doing what I love. I believed in myself when nobody else would, and here I am, in Versailles: enjoying life, surrounded by art and nature, and the most beautiful colours. And it only cost me my family,” Daniel smiled sadly.

The king seemed pensive and dismissed him for the day shortly after. Daniel thought it would be the end of that conversation but he would soon find out Philippe was a very curious man.

\--

On most days, the King would summon Daniel after his state meetings, but the following day he received the message after breakfast. 

Daniel had barely started reactivating the oils when Philippe hesitantly broached the topic once more. “Why didn’t you stay with your family and marry the beautiful Elizabeth?”

Daniel blinked repeatedly having been caught out of guard. 

“Was she cruel? Did she have disappointing hips?” Philippe joked trying to lighten the mood.

“I guess… I don’t see myself ever marrying. I love women. I love spending time with them and painting their incredible beauty, but marriage is not for me. And no, Elizabeth was not cruel, and I’m afraid I cannot comment on her hips,” Daniel smiled.

The King smiled and nodded, seemingly satisfied with his answer. Daniel sighed in relief.

“I understand,” Philippe said.

“Do you?” Daniel shook his head absentmindedly. 

“I got married because it was expected of me. I did it for France and I tried my best, but Marie and I didn’t really get along until recently. You see, in the beginning of our marriage, we were mere strangers. Then one night she knocked on my door with cake and champagne. We had a very pleasant conversation and decided to get to know each other better. Soon enough, we became friends and continued building on that base.”

Daniel didn’t quite understand where the King was going with the story. There was no chance for him to ever love Elizabeth. “I’m glad that you came to love her in time.” 

“Marie was my only friend until you came and she’s the mother of my child but...” He looked away. “I am … very lonely at times.”

Daniel approached Philippe and gently pulled his chin towards the light, his touch lingering there as he looked into the eyes of his friend. “I’m sorry to hear that, I really am.”

Philippe caught Daniel’s wrist and placed a kiss on his pulse, his eyes still locked on Daniel’s. The artist gasped but didn’t dare move under the intense gaze of the monarch. He could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks and his knees go weak. “Sire,” Daniel pleaded although he didn’t know if he was pleading for more or for it to stop. This was a dangerous game, a married man - and more importantly a _King_ \- was too much of a risk.

“Philippe.”

“Philippe,” Daniel whispered. 

The King let his hand go and smiled widely. Whatever he was looking for in Daniel’s eyes, he had apparently found it. 

Daniel cleared his throat and returned to his spot behind the canvas. The conversation lulled into a comfortable silence but Daniel was struggling to paint the king’s features when he kept looking at him like that. Instead, he focused on his posture, and slowly started adding some details to his clothes. As soon as the sun started to go down, Daniel claimed to be done for the day since he needed the sunlight to be similar in each stage of the painting. 

\--

The final day of his work had finally come. Daniel let out a sigh as he showed the finished portrait to the king. 

“Marvelous,  _ c'est magnifique _ ,” Philippe said with a small clap. “Your services have been everything I had hoped for.”

Daniel blushed furiously and nodded. “You are most kind, Philippe. It was an honour capturing your beaut- I -” Daniel stumbled over his words as he tried not to inhale deeply to get a better sense of the perfume the King was wearing. “I mean, it was an honour to paint this piece for you and share so many amicable days conversing. I enjoyed it thoroughly.”

Philippe smiled widely and his posture relaxed visibly. “I’m glad that you said that, I was considering asking you… for another portrait.”

“Another?” Daniel raised his eyebrow.

Philippe blushed and inched closer to him before speaking in a hushed tone. “You see, Daniel, this portrait would be… of a more  _ intimate _ nature, more like your usual work.”

Daniel had died and gone to heaven - or hell, he wasn’t sure just yet. His breath hitched, as Philippe leaned closer and whispered almost against his lips. “Would you be up to the task… monsieur?” The king's eyes left his and settled on Daniel’s lips instead.

Unable to deprive himself of such a delectable view and trying to keep his passion under control, Daniel whispered: “It - it would be my honour,  _ Sire _ .” He took a step back before things got even more out of hand and collected his brushes and paints hastily before leaving. 

\--

Only a few days later, the most joyous and tortuous work someone had ever commissioned from Daniel started. 

Philippe had moved the sofas around one of his sitting rooms to sit diagonally in front of the window, where the sunlight hit most of the afternoon and he had asked to be painted wearing only his trousers and a silk shirt with lace trimming - aside from his many rings, of course. 

Daniel had not objected to any of his requests but he almost wished he had when the King returned with an exquisite shirt entirely open except for the last two buttons, barely hanging off his frame and leaving most of his torso on display. Gone were the unnecessary layers of adorned fabrics and even his wig. The man before Daniel looked delectable in a new kind of way. Just effortless beauty, midnight black hair, piercing blue eyes, pale skin kissed with freckles here and there and a smirk that was threatening Daniel's sanity. 

“Do you think this suits me?” Philippe asked.

“Yes, it very much does,” Daniel replied, his eyes mapping the king’s naked torso and following the shirt as the fabric slid down one of his shoulders, putting one of his nipples on display. 

“How do you want me?” Philippe said, pulling on the cuff of his shirt, looking anywhere but at Daniel.

The artist placed a few cushions neatly on the sofa and gestured to it. “Lay down here, try to find a comfortable position, we will be here as long as possible.”

Philippe laid on the couch, resting on the pillow Daniel had set for him, angled towards him. “Like this?” Phil asked, his brow furrowed. 

“Yes,” Daniel smiled looking at how beautifully the light hit different areas of Philippe’s face. He walked in different directions, trying to determine the best angle before setting his work station accordingly. “Splendid, now try to relax your face. A smile would probably tire you before long.” 

Daniel decided to adjust the pose slightly, so he guided Philippe’s chin gently towards the window, running his thumb softly on the king’s lips before a soft exhale from the monarch pulled him from his musings. They locked eyes with an unprecedented intensity that made Daniel’s heart beat faster, but the spell was broken when Philippe placed a kiss on the finger still hovering close to his lips. 

Daniel cleared his throat and hurried to his place without a word. 

He blushed, already regretting the outburst, yet his professionalism demanded that he continue with the commissioned work. Daniel spent no less than three hours staring at the King’s chest, trying to focus on the details and the colours he was seeing instead of the enticing flesh. He took special care to portray the rings on Philippe's hand where it was pulling the shirt open, the folds in the fabric and the shadows it cast, the dusky rose colour of the nipple and the few hairs adorning the skin. 

Daniel took a deep breath and carried on with his work, no longer blushing at Philippe's state of undress, yet finding it difficult not to daydream about tracing his fingers down the middle of the king’s chest, imagining how soft his skin must be. 

It was fair to say that Daniel had never come across such problems while painting women; no matter how much flesh was on display or how beautiful the subject might have been. He had been able to quietly observe and capture the natural softness and delicate allure of his clients without a hitch, but the King was different. His beauty was angelic and his friendly demeanour kept Philippe in his mind even when they were not together. He longed to see Philippe again, every day. 

“I’m sorry. I’m tired of sitting in this position. I would like to take a break if it’s possible.” Philippe said shily, speaking for the first time since they had started with the session. 

Daniel dropped his brush upon hearing him speak. He’d been caught up inside his own mind and failed to notice the exhaustion in Philippe. “Of course. We can take a break or we can continue another day. Oils do take quite a bit of time to dry, so it would be no trouble.” He approached the King and cursed himself, the dark circles under Philippe’s eyes were much more apparent from where he stood. “What’s the matter?” 

“Oh, problems with my council. Nothing for you to worry about.” 

Daniel sat beside him, an unusually bold move for the young artist. “We are friends, are we not?”

“Certainly, Daniel. Why would you doubt it?”

“Well, I can see that something is troubling you, yet you try to pretend like everything is alright.” Daniel looked into Philippe’s eyes and sighed. “I would like you to feel like you can find a confidant in me, to hear your problems or concerns instead of carrying them alone.” He placed a hand on the king’s knee. 

Philippe blinked. “Would you do that - for me?” 

“I would do most things for you, Philippe,” he admitted. 

Before Daniel could even react, Philippe leaned closer as he pulled Daniel’s shirt, causing their lips to meet half way in a passionate kiss. 

The artist gasped but didn’t pull away, providing the perfect opportunity for Philippe to deepen the kiss. Daniel felt like his skin was ablaze, his heart was a rampant horse galloping through the Versaille fields at full speed, his entire body was ready to combust with his inflamed passion. With a mind of their own, his hands tangled in Philippe’s hair and his tongue slipped into the other’s mouth. 

Without wasting any time, Philippe pushed him back without breaking the kiss and laid partially on him, his elbows on each side of Daniel’s head as they continued to move in tandem. Daniel’s hands moved down Philippe’s body and settled on his lower back while the King moved from his lips to his neck, causing Daniel to moan loudly. 

At that moment, reality came crashing down on the artist, his eyes going incredibly wide and his body stiff as a board. Philippe noticed the change in his demeanour immediately and pulled away, causing Daniel to miss the feeling of their bodies pressed together, almost regretting his doubts. 

“Is this - Was that too far?” Philippe asked with a furrowed brow.

“No, I - I responded. But…”

“Yes?”

“Well, you are the king.”

Philippe slid further away from him. “Did you just respond because I’m the king?”

Daniel shook his head. “N-”

“Please, I hope you know that I would never want that. Your commissions and your place at court would be safe. I - I wouldn’t want you to do this to humour me.” Philippe’s eyes filled with panic. 

Daniel slid closer to the King and held his hand reassuringly. “No, of course not. It’s not that I’m not interested, but there are so many factors at play, so many things to consider.” He sighed.

“If it’s reassurance you are looking for, you needn’t worry. I would take you seriously and I hope you know my feelings for you are sincere.”

Daniel couldn’t help but smile at the declaration, he felt elated yet hesitant. Feelings were not the main issue at stake. “I’m afraid that’s not my only concern, Philippe. You see, I’m a commoner and you are the king, and married to a very kind lady. How could anything between us ever work in these conditions? If we were discovered or even suspected, I may exhale my last breath on the guillotine.”

“I would never let anything happen to you, Daniel.” Philippe stood and walked towards his changing area. “Would you care to join me for a walk? There’s something I would like to show you.” The King said.

“Of course.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for Reading! If you like this fic please leave kudos and a comment! Validate my poor old soul.
> 
> Historical annotations: The guillotine didn't become popular until the French Revolution which occurred a few years later.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [Succubusphan](http://Succubusphan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> In case you wish to reblog the fic: [Tumblr Link](https://succubusphan.tumblr.com/post/639124357934956544/le-roi-chapter-2-december-1780)
> 
> My darling beta: [Thoughtathought](http://thoughtathought.tumblr.com/)


	3. December 1780 - continuation

After Philippe had changed into his usual attire, they walked towards the English Garden, greeting people along the way. Some tried to follow and get the king’s attention, but he dismissed them with a smile. 

Once out of the courtiers' view, Philippe broached the topic at hand once again. “Before we continue with our conversation, I must know: do you feel for me as I feel for you, Daniel? Please be honest.”

Daniel smiled at him but averted his eyes before speaking. “I must admit I do. When we are not together I count the seconds until I can see you again; until we can converse; until I get to have your attention to myself, your eyes focused on mine, the smile you only give me in the privacy of your room.”

Philippe looked away with a wide smile. “You flatter me, _monsieur_.” He looked at Daniel out of the corner of his eye. “Can I trust you with my greatest secret?” 

“I would keep each and every one of them, Sire,” Daniel assured him. 

“ _Très bien_. Follow me, please.” 

A few minutes later they stood at the edge of a lake with a small island in the middle. In the centre of it was a white marble monument consisting of a round base and seven columns supporting a domed roof with a centrepiece statue. Sitting at the steps of the structure were Marie Antoinette and mademoiselle Campan, speaking in such a discrete volume that, if they weren’t moving their lips, Daniel might have thought they were sitting in silence. Philippe came closer and murmured: “That’s the love monument. Marie got it specially made to represent her love.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Daniel said, his eyes lingering at the way mademoiselle Campan’s hand lingered close to the queen’s, occasionally brushing against it.

“You see, this is what I meant when I said I understood your history. My dear Marie and I got married very young, only two days after our first meeting. A marriage not of love, but alliance between France and Austria. Too much was at stake to reject the idea, but even though we wanted the best for our nations, we were barely more than strangers for seven years.”

Daniel nodded but didn’t interrupt, silently doing the math. It all aligned with the birth of their child, which made sense.

“I’m afraid I omitted important details before. Shortly after our conversation, Marie came to me one night: desperate. Her family kept sending her letters demanding that she provided an heir, yet she was not interested in having such a relationship with me. Poor soul, she was devastated, but she was sincere and told me all of it.” Philippe shook his head. “I was delighted to know she felt that way, since I have no interest in women myself, romantically at least. It was a joyous night, we conversed for hours upon hours and found that we had more in common than we initially thought.” He paused. “The only problem left to solve was the… intimacy. We tried but it was much too inconvenient, so we decided to try another time, with much more champagne involved. I suggested that she come to me straight from a meeting with mademoiselle Campan. Whether she followed my advice or not, I didn’t ask, but without many trials, we got our wish and our little Marie Térèse was born.”

Daniel nodded, trying to absorb all the information. He looked back to the ladies. “Does that mean that you don’t love her?” he asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

“Of course I love her. She’s my friend and the mother of my child; I would do anything for her. I am simply not romantically interested in her - or sexually. We live separate lives in that regard.”

Daniel smiled widely. “That was a great concern for me. Is there anyone else?”

“No, I’m afraid having secrets at Versailles is near impossible. There was a young man interested in me once, but I couldn’t take that risk. If anyone knew it would be my downfall. Information is a common currency in the court.”

“I don’t understand. Why do you wish to pursue me then?” Daniel frowned.

“I was very cautious. I don’t trust easily, but Mademoiselle Campan is a long time friend with some of your most exclusive clients and madame d’Harcourt mentioned how professional and respectful you were with women even when no one else was around. I’m not sure if you were aware of the fact that most of the ladies that you have portrayed commissioned your work for their female lovers.”

“I - I was not aware.”

“Mademoiselle took a deeper look into your life in Paris and saw much of herself in you. So she and Marie decided to invite you and see for themselves. I must admit, I was a bit sceptical at the prospect of them trying to find someone for me, but they asked me to meet you: to give you a chance.”

“I don’t know how I feel about that. A bit cheated perhaps.”

“That is exactly why I decided to tell you. I want no secrets between us. I want you to be able to trust me the way I trust you.”

“Yet the risk of being discovered remains, especially if people already suspect my inclinations.”

“Marie and mademoiselle are on our side. They would help us keep our relationship private.” 

Daniel’s eyes widened. “Is it really a relationship you want?”

“I do. I don’t think I could settle for a more casual arrangement. I want you for myself, Daniel. If you wish to be mine.”

Daniel smiled but looked away. “I shall consider it and give you a response shortly.” 

“Very well,” Philippe said, sounding a bit defeated. 

“Messieurs!” Marie Antoinette called from the monument. “Would you care to join us?”

Daniel hesitated as he had much to ponder and for that he needed to spend some time alone. “I’m afraid I must decline. I have other matters to tend to. Perhaps another time,” he vowed. Turning towards Philippe, he asked: “If that’s all for today I would like to retire to my room.”

“Yes, of course. We can continue with the portrait… tomorrow?”

“Perhaps,” Daniel bowed before walking back to the palace, curious eyes following him all along.

\--

For two excruciatingly long days Philippe and Daniel did not meet. The portrait still laid unfinished in Philippe’s sitting room as a remainder of the pending conversation - the final answer to their story. Would it be a new beginning or an abrupt ending?

Unable to wait any longer to see Daniel, Philippe sent for him, requesting his presence to continue with the painting. 

The artist collected his kit and made his way to the sitting room they had last used. The guards at the door eyed him, but he mentioned the King had sent for him. Before he had time to regret his decision, he knocked on the door. 

“Enter,” Philippe said. 

“Sire,” Daniel said with a short bow before closing the door. 

“Welcome, _monsieur_ ,” Philippe said, looking extremely nervous. “I was hoping we could continue with the painting today as I have busy days ahead.”

“Certainly. Please change into the same garments and settle on the chaise lounge.” Daniel smiled encouragingly. 

The king’s shoulders relaxed as he smiled and walked to his changing area. Daniel took the opportunity to settle back into his station, laying his kit properly in the most comfortable position and started to reactivate the oils. Once Philippe emerged, Daniel checked that his position was as close to the previous session as possible and all the jewellery was in the correct place before putting down his first stroke on the canvas. He could see that Philippe was itching to ask him for an answer, but was holding himself back. His eyes kept focusing on Daniel’s and getting lost in the distance at times. His posture started to shift slightly, his fists clenched and unclenched minutely. 

“You are moving too much, Philippe,” Daniel said without a hint of malice.

“Sorry, I’ll try to be still.” 

Seeing the King shift again, Daniel let out a small sigh and set his brush down before approaching the sofa with a small smile. “I see that you can’t focus today. Why did you summon me then?”

Philippe blushed and averted his eyes. “I’m sorry, I just - I needed to see you. I missed conversing with you. I’ve missed you… Daniel.” Their eyes locked once more. 

“I’ve missed spending time with you as well, but I needed to think.”

“Have you made a decision?” Philippe said, holding his breath. 

“I have,” Daniel smiled.

“And? What is it?” 

Instead of answering, Daniel pulled Philippe by the shirt, their lips meeting in a hungry kiss. Abandoning all doubts and reservations, Daniel wasted no time helping the silk shirt fall from the king’s shoulders. Philippe, in turn, stood up pulling Daniel with him and without breaking the kiss, led him to his bed chamber, taking the opportunity to start relieving him of the many layers he was wearing, leaving a trail of garments in their wake. 

When they finally made it to the bed, he carefully opened the small gate and unceremoniously pushed Daniel onto the bed, briefly climbing on top to claim a kiss from his lips before making his way down his body, biting and sucking occasionally as he unbuttoned his lover’s pants and removed his shoes, slowly pulling each hose down his leg following it with his mouth. 

By the time Daniel was completely undressed, his face was red and splotchy, his hair stuck to his forehead with sweat and his breath was coming in ragged pants. “Philippe, please,” he murmured. 

The King removed his shoes and pants quickly before returning to the bed and laid fully on Daniel, causing their cocks to rub together. Daniel gasped and Philippe tried to lift his hips away, but Daniel wrapped his thighs around his waist and pulled him down for a kiss. Their bodies slid together perfectly, Philippe mourned the time he had wasted denying himself this pleasure. He would commit the rest of his days to loving and pleasing the man panting under him. 

Philippe rolled his hips agonizingly slowly, the delicious friction in each movement aided by their slick bodies; a string of moans falling from Daniel’s lips. 

“Daniel, I-” Unable to contain himself any longer, Philippe released his seed shaking and gasping. 

Daniel moaned and grabbed Philippe’s wrist, guiding it towards his cock. The moment his fingers wrapped around him, Daniel cried out. “Yes! Yes! Philippe, don’t stop!” He panted, his eyes still closed and his brow furrowed as he focused on reaching his own climax. 

Philippe sped his ministrations as he buried his face in Daniel’s neck, sucking and biting the skin there, remembering his lover’s previous reaction to such attention. Daniel gasped and spilled with Philippe’s name still on his lips.

The young lovers fell asleep tangled up together, a picture that would become a common occurrence in the weeks to come as the two men let their passion run rampant. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for Reading! If you like this fic please leave kudos and a comment! Validate my poor old soul.
> 
> Historical annotation / Fun fact: Marie Antoinette commissioned all the buildings in the English Garden and the ones mentioned in the story are real. It was "her playground," where she would spend time with her friends and her children.  
> Follow me on Tumblr: [Succubusphan](http://Succubusphan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> In case you wish to reblog the fic: [Tumblr Link](https://succubusphan.tumblr.com/post/639124774788956160/le-roi-chapter-3-december-1780-continuation)
> 
> My darling beta: [Thoughtathought](http://thoughtathought.tumblr.com/)


	4. March 1781 - May 1788

After a few blissful weeks, Daniel started to notice the court members whispering behind him everywhere he went, particularly the ladies. Some eyed him curiously, some looked outright suspicious. He felt as if he was starting to lose his mind, so he made the decision to bring it up with Philippe. He could only hope that he would not be sent away, as many Kings before him had done to their lovers when they became an inconvenience. 

Philippe was not happy to hear the information, but he’d kissed Daniel’s worries away and assured him that he would find a solution. 

Two days later Daniel and Philippe joined the Queen and mademoiselle Campan for a stroll through the English Garden. 

Daniel found it incredibly odd to be chatting amicably with his lover’s wife but Marie Antoinette’s sweet disposition made it impossible to dislike her. After all, she had always seemed very happy to see him and she had always treated him fairly when he was painting her. 

“Philippe tells me that people are whispering about you. This can be very dangerous, particularly if it’s also in connection with him,” Marie Antoinette said with a gentle smile.

Daniel nodded. “Regrettably. Do you have any suggestions about what I should do? I don’t want to put any of you in danger.”

“I do, in fact. We have already discussed this and we think it’s the most suitable option, if you are willing to take part in our plan,” the Queen said briefly looking towards her mademoiselle.

“Are you sure?” Philippe asked with wide eyes. “I had thought of it, but I didn’t think you would accept.” 

“Of course,” said Mademoiselle Campan. “It won’t be long before they start whispering about me. What a better way to keep our personal lives private and safe from public scrutiny than to forge an alliance. It’s quite perfect since confessing would serve no one’s interest.”

“I’m not sure I understand,” Daniel said. 

Mademoiselle extended her hand towards him with a smile. “Would you be my husband, Monsieur Howell?”

Daniel looked at Philippe, who nodded encouragingly. Daniel held her hand awkwardly as they continued walking. “We wouldn’t - Would we have to -?”

She shook her head. “Not unless you expect children. I’m happy helping Marie with her own.”

“Wouldn’t people question the lack of children in a young marriage?” Daniel frowned.

“We could say that I haven’t been able to carry a child. Since we are not heirs to a wealthy family, people shouldn’t care much,” the mademoiselle said. 

“Very well, but first… I'm afraid I don’t even know your name.” Daniel offered his elbow which she readily took and they walked a step behind their lovers.

“Jeanne Louise Henriette Campan, but you may call me Henriette.”

“Henriette. How do you feel at the prospect of being a madame?”

“I wish it could be with Marie, but this is as close as we will ever get. Are you ready to stay with me when they need to produce another child?”

Daniel’s stomach turned but he sighed. This really was the best they could do. “I am, or I will be. It’s part of their duty.” 

“Quite right,” said Philippe. “If you excuse us, ladies, we have other matters to discuss.” 

Philippe and Marie exchanged a smile before the King slowly started to make his way to a nearby waterfall.

Daniel raised his eyebrows briefly but didn’t ask. He bowed to the Queen and his future wife before following Philippe. 

“Sit,” Philippe said, and it sounded so much like an order that Daniel didn’t question him, opting to sit on the grass. Philippe sighed, “Sorry, I meant - please, take a seat. You can use one of the bigger rocks by the water, if you wish.”

“Philippe, my dear. We both know I would probably stumble and fall, only to die drowning in a shallow artificial body of water.”

The King laughed clutching at his stomach. “True, we are both so… clumsy.”

“Maybe that’s why we get along so well.”

“Perhaps,” Philippe said, the smile turning into a frown. “I wanted to speak to you about something.”

“Is something wrong?” Daniel asked, his stomach twisting with the need to know what had Philippe so worried. 

“Ever since I met you -” Philippe said. “Well… you are constantly on my mind. Your presence is -” 

“Philippe, come,” Daniel said, extending his hand towards the King. “Sit with me.”

“On the grass?” Philippe wrinkled his nose. 

“Yes, on the grass… unless you are scared of bugs.”

Philippe took his hand and sat beside him, crossing his legs to be more comfortable. “I am not scared of bugs.”

“I’m glad. Now, will you tell me why you brought me here?”

“I asked you to come with me because I needed to tell you something important.”

“You didn’t ask at all,” Daniel smiled, poking Philippe’s side.

The king rolled his eyes unable to contain a smile. “Fair enough. I didn’t ask. Will you let me continue?”

Daniel nodded.

Philippe started absentmindedly pulling at the grass as he spoke. “I know that I’m asking you to make a big sacrifice by marrying Henriette, but I would like to... I need to tell you that -” Daniel caught his hand away from the grass and brought it to his lips for a kiss, nodding at the King to continue. 

Philippe smiled. “I’m only suggesting it because I want us to be able to be together. I want you to live close to me, and to be able to hold you often, to kiss your lips, to hear your laugh.” He looked into Daniel’s eyes with longing. “Daniel,  _ Je t’aime _ .”

Daniel gasped but his smile didn’t falter. “How cruel of you to tell me such a thing where I cannot ravish you. Please know that I am doing this for myself, because  _ I _ want to be close to you. You are the most intelligent, caring and funny man I have ever known. Every day I wake up smiling, thinking of when I’ll be able to see you again. Your smile makes my heart go crazy, because  _ I love you _ .”

Philippe smiled and stood up so quickly that he stumbled and almost fell into the water but Daniel caught him just in time. “Where are you going in such a hurry?”

“My bed chamber, of course,” Philippe said, pulling Daniel to his feet with a laugh. “Let’s take different paths, whoever gets there first wins.” 

“That’s unfair! Your guards won’t let me in if you are not there!” Daniel laughed but Philippe was already on his way.

\--

The whispering continued but the suspicions about Daniel’s character were mostly attributed to him being English. The court decided that his main interests were continuing to work as the preferred royal artist and finding a suitable woman with good connections to marry and who better than the Queen’s lady in waiting?

Jealousy spread around the court, many questioning how someone outside  _ La Noblesse _ could be regarded so highly by the King and Queen to be favoured with such a match. Daniel was now the closest person to the King except for his personal secretary and he hadn’t needed to meddle in politics to get there. 

The wedding was quite the celebration, albeit smaller than the usual Versailles celebrations, and being invited was a privilege. 

Shortly after the wedding, the young couple moved to one of the Queen’s rooms since she had expressed her need to have her lady in waiting close to her at all times. A sort of nightly ritual was established. The King’s and the Queen’s rooms were connected by a private passageway, so Daniel and Henriette being in the Queen’s set of rooms allowed them to easily reunite with their respective lovers without the risk of being caught sneaking around Versailles in the night.

Daniel found it incredibly uncomfortable when the ladies in the court started to express interest in being his lover. Apparently, a rumour was being spread that he pleased madame Campan like no other husband did for their wife. He was attentive towards her, walked with their arms joined and complimented her constantly. He had even made a few portraits of her both alone and with the Queen. But, above all the other aspects, the moans coming from their bedroom was what turned Daniel into the most desired man in Versailles - after the King, of course.

When a woman had the courage to whisper into Daniel’s ear about being interested in receiving the same treatment, he excused himself and went to have a talk with his wife. He was annoyed, but he couldn’t really be mad at her when she laughed so joyously and assured him that it had been entirely accidental. The Queen’s wink in his direction indicated otherwise, but he let the ladies have their fun. 

Through the following months, the four of them became close friends. They spent time together, as a family, playing with Marie Thérèse more often than not. In 1784, they welcomed a new member to their little family: Louis Charles, the Dauphin. 

Daniel found that his heart really could melt for Philippe’s children and he never said no to spending time with them. He was no stranger to changing the children’s clothes if they got dirty and helped in feeding them. Philippe would often braid the Queen’s long hair as they chatted about their philanthropic projects, Daniel painted and the children ran around.

At times Philippe would be too busy with state matters to join them, but Daniel would always join him in the night and hold him tightly, hoping that they would never be apart.

\--

Philippe knew of Daniel’s worries, of his absolute devotion to their family and to him. It was unfair that they couldn’t live their lives as they wished because of societal views. Philippe wanted to marry Daniel.

And so the King commissioned a beautiful gold ring encrusted in emeralds to match his own and one night, alone in their bedroom, they promised to love each other, to honour and protect each other for the rest of their days. 

That summer night in 1785 they became husbands, even if it was only in their hearts.

\--

Life had its ups and downs. The ups usually related to their small family, the downs related to the court, the council and the forsaken reforms they kept rejecting. Philippe trusted Daniel’s opinion in these matters when he was too troubled to push the council with his own ideas, so he confided in his lover before going to sleep that the situation was dire. The king had started to receive a lot of criticism for his proposed reforms as well as for dropping them when people opposed him. 

The idea that  _ La Noblesse  _ should pay tribute for their wealth was laughed at and rejected. Philippe tried to lead by example and donated from his own money to build new hospitals. Marie Antoinette had created several homes for alone mothers with their children and widows without a family, but nothing worked. France was in ruins in consequence of his ancestor's excessive spending and the corrupted system that relied on those who had less to pay tributes. Two times throughout his reign Philippe had proposed it only to withdraw the topic when the council rejected it. This made him look weak in front of his subjects, but Philippe was not born to be a King, he had admitted as much to Daniel. His father and grandfather had died before Philippe was an adult, and so had his older brother, the true heir to the throne. “I was supposed to be the spare,” he had whispered. 

With the vitriol towards his family rising and  _ le tiers état _ falling deeper and deeper into poverty due to the price of bread rising uncontrollably, Philippe became a shell of his old self. 

In 1788, deciding to prepare for the worst, he sent his children to England along with madame Campan. In a last attempt to save his country, he presented his reform once more and took it to the Parliament but he was met with rejection again. 

Sensing the impending uprising, Philippe woke Daniel up in the middle of the night a mere eight years after he had joined the court and begged him to take the carriage waiting for him. His belongings already packed so Philippe asked him for one last favour. “Please, my darling, leave. Leave and be free and safe and raise our children to be good and honourable people.”

“I do not want to leave without you. Please don’t ask this of me,” Daniel pleaded. 

Philippe brought Daniel’s hand to his lips and placed a kiss on his wedding ring. “Remember when I gave you this ring? You promised you would do anything for me without hesitation. I need you to do this - for me - so that I can make the plea for my life alone without them having anything to hold against me. Please, go and keep our family safe.”

Daniel pulled him into a bruising kiss. “Promise me,” he murmured against his lover’s - his king’s lips. “Promise that you will live.”

“I promise,  _ mon cher _ . I will see you again.” 

Daniel walked as silently as possible, following one of the guards, trying to quiet his sobs with his hands. Philippe watched him get into the carriage from his window and hoped it wouldn't be the last time their eyes met. 

The Revolution started two days later. The people broke into Versaille and went straight for Marie Antoinette, killing the guards and entering her set of rooms. “Madame Deficit!” as they called her, was long gone, sleeping in her bed was a young maiden usually tasked with the cleaning. The queen had left her most of her belongings and advised her to use her rooms but to be careful and identify herself as soon as she saw strangers entering. 

The crowd continued on to Philippe’s rooms, where he sat, waiting. “No need to use force,  _ messieurs _ . I am willing to abdicate and leave everything behind. Monsieur Robespierre, if you would sign the papers on my desk, the title will be yours to do with as you wish.”

“France shall be a Republic!” Robespierre shouted. 

“That can be arranged without spilling any more blood. The people left in Versaille are workers trying to survive: please spare them. I have renounced the crown already.”

“It wouldn’t be enough. The people want blood: they want vengeance. They want to make your family pay and they want to make sure they never return to claim the throne.”

“My family is long gone and safe, I’m afraid. If blood is what you demand, then you can have mine.”

Robespierre pulled out his gun and fired. The people outside screamed in terror. He opened the door to the balcony and addressed the crowd. “Le Roi se meurt!”

Murmures erupted amongst the people, the volume increasing by the second. The French realised that their country had no ruler. Some cheered, some were horrified that everything had ended so abruptly and without a trial. Robespierre escorted the King’s coffin to Paris as the commoners swarmed the palace of Versaille and took anything they could carry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for Reading! If you like this fic please leave kudos and a comment! Validate my poor old soul.
> 
> Historical annotation: The fact that it took them 7 years to actually consummate the marriage is real, the potential reasons are some peepee problems with Louis or in other theories, it's attributed to the inexperience of both of them. Since he is described as not interested in sex almost at all and he never took lovers my theory is that he was Ace.
> 
> The fact that he attempted to make things better for the lower class people is also real and the creation of several institutions at their expense is as well. Marie Antoinette was from Austria and her family was accustomed to being philanthropic. Louis and she paid for medical bills and gave money to the families of people that were in an accident with their carriage, etc. She never said "Let them eat cake," Which was the last straw for the commoners when someone spread the rumour.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [Succubusphan](http://Succubusphan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> In case you wish to reblog the fic: [Tumblr Link](https://succubusphan.tumblr.com/post/639124780881264640/le-roi-chapter-4-march-1781-may-1788)
> 
> My darling beta: [Thoughtathought](http://thoughtathought.tumblr.com/)


	5. June 1788

**_Three weeks later, London._ **

Daniel arrived at his old house. The same small building he’d closed before leaving for France in search of a new life. Before he could insert the key, the door opened.

“Uncle Daniel! Uncle Daniel! You are here!” Marie Térèse wrapped her tiny arms around his legs. Louis looked up from beside the fireplace and ran to him as well. 

“Oh, my little ones! I’ve missed you so dearly.” He felt himself smile as he picked them up, wrapping them in a tight hug. “The thought of seeing your sweet faces helped keep me sane on the ship. Come on, let’s get inside. It’s quite chilly.” He entered and shut the door.

“Husband! How nice it is to see you again,” Henriette said, but her smile didn’t reach her eyes.

“Henriette,” he said, placing a kiss on her cheek. “Is Marie unwell?” 

Henriette looked at the children and back at him shaking her head. “Please, let’s have tea in the kitchen.”

Daniel set the children down, reassuring them that he would be back soon. His stomach was twisted into knots as he made his way to the kitchen, bracing himself for horrible news.

“Sit, dear,” Henriette said as she put water to boil.

“Henriette, please. What’s wrong?” Daniel sat down at the table.

“The newspapers are reporting that Philippe was shot and killed even after he had the papers made up to abdicate. We can’t be sure if the information is real or not, but chances are that it's true.”

Daniel’s world started spinning. Henriette kept talking but although he could see her lips moving, his mind couldn’t process the words. Philippe - his love - was gone. His children would grow up without a father, Marie was left without the safety of having a husband who supported her. He was going to die alone. There would never be anyone else for him. 

“I should have stayed,” he murmured. “It should have been me.” His vision started to blur and he tried to hold on to the table but failed, nearly falling off the chair before Henriette caught him. 

“Daniel, Daniel! It’s ok, love. You will be ok. We will be here with you. We are your family,” Henriette said, tears streaming down her cheeks. “Marie has taken it very hard but she will be comforted that you are here.”

He took as many deep breaths as he could, trying to calm down, trying to regain control of his body. “Where is Marie?”

“Upstairs. Would you like to see her?”

“Yes.”

“Can you stand?”

“I think so. Thank you, madame.” 

Henriette walked hand in hand with him and guided him to what used to be his room. The door opened to reveal a pale Marie, her incredibly long hair down and unkempt, only a robe covering her. She was shivering by the window, her bare feet turned red with cold. 

“Marie,” Daniel said, his voice already breaking. She turned towards him with a haunted look upon her face and ran into his arms, her body shaking as she sobbed. 

“Daniel, h - he’s gone. He has abandoned us. I thought we had lost you too.” She buried her face in his chest.

Daniel wrapped his arms around her tightly and was finally overcome with tears. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. H-he made me promise to leave. I should have stayed.”

“No, dear friend,” she pulled back slightly to look into his eyes. “I couldn’t possibly imagine what I would do if we had lost you too.” She tightened her arms around him again. “We need you. Our children need you. You will be their only fatherly influence.”

“It will be my honour to care and provide for them.” He couldn’t let himself fall, he needed to be strong for the family. He had promised to keep them safe. He took a breath to steady himself, blinking away the tears in his eyes. “You are shivering. Let’s get you in the bed.”

“I’m sick of lying in bed,” she said as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. “That’s all I ever seem to do.”

“Then,” he sniffled, “perhaps you should get dressed and join us for some tea by the fire. I’m sure the children miss their mother.” 

“Will you braid my hair for me?” She smiled sadly. Philippe liked to do that for her on her leisure days. Now it was his job.

“Of course.” 

\--

**A month later, London.  
**

There was a persistent knock on the door that woke the entire household at the crack of dawn. Daniel sent Marie and Henriette to the children’s bedroom armed with knives and a small pistol while he carried the biggest one downstairs hoping that he wouldn’t have to use it. 

He flushed himself to the wall next to the window and peeked out. He could partially see a man standing at their door in a very average looking brown coat. There was another knock and his heart rose to his throat. If the man tried to open the door, he would shoot first and ask questions later; he wasn’t taking any chances. Daniel took another look and saw the man step back, he couldn’t see his face but he did see a hand tucked into the pocket of the trousers at a very unnatural angle. 

He ran to the door and unlocked it, opening it widely. 

“Mon cher! Are you going to shoot me?” 

“Philippe!” Daniel yelled before hugging him tightly. “Philippe, my love!” He kissed her lips he had missed so dearly.

“Daniel,” he whispered between their lips. “ _Je t’aime_. I-”

“We heard they had executed you! I thought I had lost you.” Daniel was on the verge of tears. He pulled Philippe inside and shut the door. 

“I’m sorry. It wasn’t my idea. I was shot in the shoulder and fell unconscious. They thought I was dead, but one of the royal doctors asked me if I had really abdicated and when I said yes, he said I was dead and put me in a coffin. Madame d'Harcourt handled my trip here. It seems that we haven’t lost all of our friends. Now I’m free.”

Daniel smiled. “I’m -”

“Papa!” Marie Térése yelled and ran down the stairs, Louis followed at his own pace.

“ _Mes petits anges!_ You have grown so much!” Philippe ran to them, pulling them into a tight hug with tears in his eyes. “Did you miss me?”

“Yes! Oui!” The children yelled. 

Marie Antoinette and Henriette stood at the top of the stairs embracing each other. Philippe stretched one hand towards them and the other towards Daniel. Soon, the entire family had joined the embrace. “ _Ma famille_ ,” Philippe Sighed.

\-----

Life was uncertain for some time, but they had each other and that was all that mattered. 

Eventually, having heard of his son’s return, Daniel’s father visited him. He reluctantly opened the door for him and invited him into the garden where he had been sitting, watching the children play. 

“I’m glad to see you in good health, Daniel.”

“Why did you come, father?”

Mr Howell sighed. “Since you have married, I’m willing to give you the money I offered you before you fled to France - and you are welcome to rejoin the family, of course. Your mother would love to see you. I am glad that you have come to your senses,” he said, looking at the children running around with a smile.

Daniel heard the backdoor open and looked over his shoulder to where Philippe stood hesitantly. “I have come to my senses, but not in the way you think, father,” Daniel said, extending his hand towards Philippe who joined them with a smile. “This is Philippe, my husband. I may be legally married to Henriette, but my heart belongs to him.”

Daniel’s father looked between them and sighed loudly. “Well - you _are_ legally married to a woman, still. And if you are going to give your heart to a man, I guess a King is the best choice.”

“I’m afraid I’m no longer a King, nor are my children heirs. We have renounced the throne of France,” Philippe pointed out.

“And I didn’t give him my heart because he was the King,” Daniel added.

“Of course not! He gave me his heart because I courted him and he finds me beautiful,” Philippe said with a smirk, his eyes finding Daniel’s.

“And you gave me your heart because I kept you waiting instead of saying yes to your every whim,” Daniel smiled back. 

Mr Howell laughed. “Ah, young love. Well, we have had our fair share of disagreements, but I’ve always wanted what was best for you. I hope that you know that. I can see that you are happy here. You have love and friends and children to care for. You have done well for yourself, son.”

Knowing that Daniel would be uncomfortable with getting too emotional around his father, Philippe decided to take the lead. He had been an entertainer and a performer all his life, after all. “Would you like to meet a former queen and Daniel’s wife?”

“Of course!” Mr. Howell said. “Does she mind? Your wife?” He asked, turning to his son.

“Oh, not at all. Our arrangement was very honest from the beginning. Henriette and Marie are - quite close.”

“How convenient!” Mr. Howell said, caressing his beard.

“Indeed!” Philippe said, guiding Mr. Howell to the kitchen, where Henriette was trying to teach Marie how to cook and failing miserably. “This way, please.”

Daniel turned to the children. “Loves, we will be right inside. Join us before it gets too cold, please.” 

“Yes, Uncle!” they said, blowing kisses at him. 

Daniel blew a kiss back and joined the others with a smile. 

His new life was just starting and he was excited to grow old with his love - with their family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for Reading! If you like this fic please leave kudos and a comment! Validate my poor old soul.
> 
> Historical annotations: The real French Revolution started in May of 1789 when all the members of the family were taken from Versailles and kept under custody and lasted 10 years (many beheadings later). Once it was over Louis, Marie, some of the adopted children they had, Louis Joseph (the dauphin) were dead. Louis Charles died in captivity years later. The only surviving member of the family was Marie Térèse and the youngest daughter died in infancy before the revolution.
> 
> All of my annotations are from my research. They really don't seem to be horrible people, they were just bad rulers and got the short end of the stick when they received France in such a state of financial chaos. If you are french and want to add info by all means do it in the comments or send me a Tumblr message when authors are revealed.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [Succubusphan](http://Succubusphan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> In case you wish to reblog the fic: [Tumblr Link](https://succubusphan.tumblr.com/post/639124784876273664/le-roi-chapter-5-june-1788-complete)
> 
> My darling beta: [Thoughtathought](http://thoughtathought.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading until the end, I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Allthephils, one of my favourite authors and an amazing person. I hope you have enjoyed this story and it was what you were expecting. I realize this could have been so much longer but I couldn't possibly write all the intricacies the story deserves so I stuck to the main characters.
> 
> A Million thanks to my amazing Beta who really tackled this fic and really brought it to life (especially for suggesting I added that scene). - Beta credit to be added when the authors are revealed.


End file.
